That's the Way
by SophieSwag
Summary: Delbert and Amelia are dating, finally. But as they go through their days as a couple, they might finally get married! With Amelia's sister Alex and her nieces Sophie and Natalie, they'll find out that adults are not ALWAYS the love doctors...R&R, no flames.
1. Just you and me

Captain Amelia was examining all the damage on her ship, _"Bloody wonderful. It will cost a fortune to get this re-done." _She walked up to a weird looking seal man who looked like he was the repair man.

"Ah. Miss Smollett. Looks like you need to get some repairments done aye?" He said.

"Yes Mr Grint. I would need some men to fix this heap of a ship, and how much would all that be exactly?" She asked.

Mr Grint counted up all the cash on his calculator and figured it out.

"20,000$." He said.

Well, Amelia was jaw-dropped by this amount of money, _"Oh no...I'm broke! What can I do-Uh oh, Delbert is coming this wa-HEY! Since when did you start calling him that?"_

"Hello Captain. Whats going on here?" He looked at the man who looked like he was the builder of the ship.

"So Miss Smollett, 20,000$? Or am I going to have to leave you with a damaged ship?" He said impatiently.

"I-Um-Well-Its-"

"If I may interrupt Captain, I have enough money to pay for this ship." Delbert said kindly.

Amelia's eyes widened, _"Is he bloody mad? Of course not I will not let him-"_

"I'll make sure to drop by tomorrow to give you the money Mr...um-"

"Grint."

"Mr Grint. Okay."

Mr Grint walked off happily as he turned around to the frozen Amelia, who now looked like she was about to kick off.

"Doctor! Why did you do that?!" She shouted.

"Because Am-Captain, your my friend and that's what friends do." Delbert said, _"I wish we were more than friends..."_ He thought.

Amelia didn't know what to say.

"I-That's really polite of you Doctor. No friend of mine would do that to me..." She said with a smile.

Delbert smiled and half blushed, making sure Amelia didn't see it.

"Doctor, can I talk to you in my stateroom? In private." She said with a smirk.

_"Why is she smirking?! Is that bad? Course not Delbert shes just smiling." _He thought.

"Um, yes-I mean, of course Captain." Delbert struggled.

The Captain and the Doctor walked to her cabin, they went in and Amelia locked the door.

"Doctor. I need to ask you an important question..."

Delbert felt a massive wave inside of him, what was she going to ask him?

"Yes Captain?"

"Did you think about something when you carried me into that metal mans home, and he called us a couple?"

Delbert jumped.

"I-I um, w-well captain. I-uh-"

"Doctor, please. Stop with the blabbering.

He calmed himself down.

"Sorry Captain. But, I did a l-little bit."

Amelia was shocked to hear what he said, _"No. He doesn't have feelings for me-YES HE DOES! JUST ASK HIM. No! What if he says he doesn't? OF COURSE HE DOES! FROM THE START HE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, JUST ASK HIM. Okay, im not arguing with my own mind."_

"And also Doctor, do you have any fe-" She stopped there.

Delbert raised an eyebrow.

"Captain?"

Amelia couldn't take it anymore. She decided to let it all out to him,

"Doctor. I quite fancy you. Your really charming, an amazing gentlemen and your that type of man that calms everyone." She said with a sigh at the end.

Delbert was now shocked, _"This must be a dream..."_.

"D-do you? I-I never kn-"

At that moment, Amelia grabbed his collar and kissed him. She couldn't control herself, until she was about to break apart to be shocked about what she had done, Delbert kissed her back, _"Is he kissing me back? Tell me he's not kissing me back." _It was one of their amazing experiences in their lives. After a while, they broke away for air, and they looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"Well, um. Good evening Captain." Delbert said as he was walking to the door.

Amelia nodded back and Delbert walked out smiling to himself. He walked over to Sarah and Jim, which Sarah gave him a hug, and she saw him looking back at the ship, smiling.

"What are you smiling at Delbert?" She said.

Delbert was still smiling, but then said.

"I'll tell you when we get back."

* * *

YOU LOVE HER! YOU LOVE HER! YOU-Oh hey. This is my brand new story, about Amelia and Delbert. What will happen through their lives together? Find out...


	2. Happy thoughts

Delbert, Sarah and Jim finally made it home. They all sat down, Delbert made cups of tea of everyone, and Sarah was the first one to talk.

"Details." She said

Delbert raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Delbert said.

"Details. Why were you smiling?" Sarah said with a smirk.

Delbert jumped, but he looked at the floor innocently.

"N-no I wasn't, what are you t-talking abo-"

"You know exactly what I'm on about Delbert Doppler. Don't hide it." Sarah said.

Delbert sighed, _"I guess Sarah has won this." _He thought.

"Well, the reason I was s-smiling was th-that I, um-"

"Oh for fuck sake, HE FANCIES THE CAPTAIN!" He shouted.

Sarah hit Jim and turned to a blushing Delbert, but smiled.

"You met someone?" Sarah asked.

"W-well, I wouldn't say im literally _dating-"_

"Your going out with her?! Oh my god you finally found somebody Delbert!" Sarah hugged Delbert in joy.

Delbert sighed.

"She's just...amazing and wonderful, I feel like the luckiest man on Montressor."

Jim laughed.

"So, when are you gonna get married to her?"

"What?!" Delbert said.

"JIM!"

Sarah smacked Jim harder letting out a loud 'OW!'.

"I know it would be early, but if you just get used to her, try and find out where her favourite place is and take her there, and propose."

Delbert and Sarah stared at Jim. Nothing like that had came out of his mouth in ages.

"P-please Jim, you know n-nothing about adult love..." Delbert said.

Jim rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

"Jim is right, a bit. But, just be that lovely gentleman you are and she will HAVE to say yes." Sarah said happily

Delbert smiled and Sarah gave him another hug.

"I'm going to go and start dinner." She said.

Sarah got up and went into the kitchen, leaving a happy Delbert on the sofa, thinking about the love of his life...

* * *

Amelia got her keys out and opened the door, but at the exact moment, she got attacked by her 12 year old sister, Alex.

"AMELIA! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO-"

"Alex...ribs...hurt..." Amelia struggled to say.

Alex let go of Amelia.

"Sorry Amelia, I missed by big sister." Alex excitedly said.

"Well, I missed my little troublemaker sister!" Amelia laughed.

Alex laughed and they walked into the living room.

"So, how was it like? Were there any pirates?-"

"Alex-"

"Did Arrow meet somebody? Did you meet somebody?"

Amelia's eyes widened when she asked that.

"Okay, one at a time."

Alex put on a cheeky smirk.

"Did you meet anyone?"

"I-um..."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"You did didn't you?!"

Amelia sighed.

"Yep. His name is Delbert Doppler and he is probably the most charming man on montressor."

"Wait. Delbert _Doppler_?"

"Yes."

Alex looked confused, she remembers Amelia texting her saying he was dumb and stupid like a normal dog would be.

"Forget about what I said." Amelia said.

Alex laughed and asked her more questions about Delbert.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN ARE WE GETTING MARRIED?!"

"Its an obvious question to understand, When, Are, You, Getting, Married?" Alex said sarcastically.

_"What is it with her and me meeting men?" _She thought.

"Shouldn't _you _be getting to bed?"

"No." Alex smirked.

"_You _have school tomorrow. Mum won't be happy."

Alex groaned and said goodnight to Amelia. She sat their on the couch, smiling to herself. _"Well that trick worked." _She thought. She sighed to herself and started thinking about Delbert.

Meanwhile, Delbert was sitting on his couch thinking about Amelia.

_"I hope we get to meet up again soon..." _They both thought.

* * *

I know! I know! Boring chapter. I know. Anyway, that chapter was to do with Delbert and Amelia's thoughts, but im not going to spoil it. You have to think what will happen next and ill make this story as FLUFFEH as possible!


	3. Operation date tonight, is a go

Amelia had finally gotten her oversleep. After all the days of hard working as a captain, she finally got some rest. But Alex wanted to do something exciting...

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"AAHH!" Amelia screamed.

Amelia fell out of bed and Alex was laughing like mad.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Alex said.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Remember? You said last night you were going to visit Mr Doppler and you said I can come."

Amelia's eyes widened, she forgot about Delbert. She got up quickly, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and hair, applied her makeup and got dressed in her captains uniform.

Amelia and Alex got into Amelia's car and they drove to Delbert's.

* * *

Delbert, Jim and Sarah were eating breakfast, but there was something odd about Delbert.

"Delbert, you have been quiet for ages, what's on your mind?" Sarah said.

Delbert looked up to Sarah and shook his head.

"Your thinking about Amelia aren't you?"

"YES! OK?! I invited her over today and I'm worried I'm gonna screw up, or that Jim will ruin everything."

Jim raised his eyebrow and Sarah shook her head.

"Delbert you don't have to worry about-"

_**DING DONG**_

"It's her it's her it's her!"

Delbert sprang up from his chair and walked over to the door. He opened it reviling a happy Amelia, and someone he had not met before.

"Hello Delbert, you look happy today." Amelia said.

Delbert invited them in and looked at Alex, who was just smiling.

"Oh! Sorry, this is my little sister Alex." Amelia introduced Alex.

Delbert nodded and shook Alex's hand.

"You must be Amelia. I'm Sarah, Jim's mother." Sarah said.

She shook Amelia's and Alex's hand and they all sat down.

"Tea anyone?" Sarah asked.

They all said yes and Sarah went into the kitchen and left Delbert and Amelia alone (well, almost alone.).

"I never knew you had a sister darling..." Delbert said.

"Well, I did." Amelia laughed.

Alex was hearing Delbert and Amelia's conversation and it was getting boring. They weren't hugging or kissing, nothing! Jim walked down the stairs and he saw Delbert and Amelia.

"Why hello, Mrs Doppler." Jim joked.

Alex giggled and Amelia went up to Jim.

"Excuse me Mr Hawkins but that is not my name yet, so I suggest refrain calling me that for now or go and repair the legacy yourself."

_"Yet?!" _Delbert thought.

Jim looked at Alex and that's when he fell in love with her.

"And who's this?" Jim pointed to Alex.

"That, Mr Hawkins, is my sister Alex." Amelia said.

Alex rolled her eyes and Jim looked at Alex's eyes.

"You have nice blue eyes you do." Jim said.

Alex started to get a bit scared.

"Dude, you don't look my age." Alex said.

"How old are you then?"

"12." (SHIT OUT THERE JIM! HAHAHA!)

"Oh."

Jim sadly walked upstairs, with Alex staring at him weirdly.

"What a perv."

They all laughed and Alex decided to go talk to Sarah about something (Idk what...), while Delbert struggled to ask Amelia something.

"Um, darling?" Delbert said. "I wondered if you wanted to have dinner...somewhere...tonight?"

Amelia's eyes danced. She's been waiting for Delbert to ask her that for ages.

"I would love to!" Amelia said.

They both talked for a bit, and then Amelia had to go. She kissed Delbert on the cheek and left, and Alex was bugging her in the car.

"Sooooo, did he ask you for dinner?" Alex asked.

"Did you easedrop?!" Amelia said.

"...Yes..."

Amelia rolled her eyes and carried on driving.

"Can I help you pick what to wear tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be a clothes designer when I grow up!"

Amelia sighed, she had no choice.

"Ok fine..."

_"I hope this date goes fine tonight..." _They both thought.

* * *

Yes! Operation get Delbert and Amelia on a date, is a go! Okay, the next chapter is gonna be the date. So stay tuned, this might take awhile cuz its the date scene...but don't kill me PLEASE DONT KILL ME! Or it might come sooner if your lucky...


	4. Bad things appear when your having fun

Amelia and Alex finally reached home, Amelia thought she could just get ready in piece, but when she opened the door...

"HEY! GET BACK HERE SMOLLET!" Sophie shouted.

She was running after Natalie, and she slipped on the wood in the kitchen. Natalie was laughing like mad and Amelia sighed.

"Why are you two here?"

"Because we got kicked out of our hotel." Sophie said.

"Looks like we were messing about to much." Natalie said.

Amelia shook her head and walked upstairs and looked through her dresses in her wardrobe.

"Auntie Amelia, what are you doing?" Natalie asked.

Alex told them what was going on and when they knew, they were bouncing off the walls like they had too much candy.

"OH MY GOD AMELIA HAS A DATE!" Sophie said.

"I bet you the guy is super fit!"

"I bet you they get married."

"I bet you they have kids."

Amelia jumped as Natalie said that.

"Okay here's something, I bet you two can shut up for an hour."

They both looked at each other and both said.

"Nope."

Amelia rolled her eyes and picked out a dress.

"How's this?" It was a beautiful violet dress with a black built-in belt, and the girls loved it.

"Also, these heels." Alex showed Amelia black heels and she took them and shoved the girls out of her bedroom and got changed.

* * *

"Delbert! What's taking him so long?" Sarah said panicking.

"Maybe he is practising kissing by doing it to his mirror." Jim laughed.

Sarah glared at Jim and Delbert finally ran down the stairs.

"There you are! What took you so-Is that a new haircut?" Sarah looked at Delbert's a little longer on top hairstyle.

"Jim did it, he said it makes me look better..." Delbert said.

Jim shrugged his shoulders and walked upstairs.

"I better get going Sarah." Delbert said.

He got into his carriage and went to Amelia's.

* * *

Alex walked around the room panicking.

"Amelia is taking WAY to long, where is she?!" Alex said.

Sophie and Natalie shrugged, but then Amelia came down in her dress.

"Wow Auntie Amelia! You look really pretty."

"Thank you girls." Amelia said, _"Lets hope Delbert thinks that too..." _She thought.

They heard the door bell ring and Amelia rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Delbert, you look dazzling." Amelia said.

"Well darling, you look beautiful." Delbert said with a blush.

Delbert and Amelia walked over to the carriage and hoped in. It was a 5 minute journey to the restaurant Delbert was taking Amelia to. It went 5 minutes and they arrived, and they got seats out on the balcony. They could see the full moon sparkling.

"Why Delbert, this is wonderful." Amelia said.

"Anything for my beautiful angel." Delbert said.

They talked the night away, they talked about some stuff about themselves, then they started talking about Alex, Sophie and Natalie.

"Alex is my sister, shes a troublemaker but the best sister I could ever have. Then there's Sophie and Natalie, my nieces."

"You have nieces?" Delbert asked.

"Yeah, I had a 33 year old sister called Jemma. Anyway-"

"Had?"

"She died."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, they now got kicked out of their hotel and now they can stay round mine for as long as they want. You know, only if they don't do stupid things."

They both laughed and it went silent. They were lost in each others eyes, and as the moonlight shined on them, they kissed. It was the most perfect-

**_RIIIIINNNNGGGG!_**

They both jumped and went back into their seats, Amelia picked up her phone and was angry who was calling, it was Natalie.

"Natalie, I swear. If you ever do that again-"

"Yeah yeah I'll be scrubbing toilets for a week I KNOW! PLEASE JUST COME BACK! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

Amelia's and Delbert's eyes widened, they jumped out of their seats and ran to the carriage. They made it to Amelia's house as fast as they could and they finally saw Alex, Sophie and Natalie watching the house burn to ashes and crying. Amelia went over to the girls and started to cry on Delbert's shoulder. He had to do something, and being the gentleman he is, he thought of something.

"Amelia, I have some spare rooms in my home. All of you come live with me."

They all stared at Delbert.

"Delbert, are you sur-"

"Yes!"

Amelia smiled and hugged Delbert, he took them all in his carriage, and they went to Delbert's house.

* * *

Awww Delbert, I want a husband like you! When I grow up anyway LOL! That was the date scene, and soon enough might be Delbert's proposal...(OOOOOOOHHHHH AAAAHHHHH!) This chapter might of came early, but I was bored so I spent some hours working on this chapter so hope ya liked it!


	5. Your finally gonna do it!

They all finally reached Delbert's home, Sophie and Natalie were amazed by the effect of it. The house was just massive! They went inside and sat down, and Sarah was happy to see Amelia.

"Oh hello Amelia and Alex, and...who are those two?" Sarah asked as she looked at Sophie and Natalie.

"These are my nieces, Sophie and Natalie." Amelia said.

"Also mine, and the same age. Very illusional..." Alex said.

Sophie and Natalie sat there, just grinning.

"So, who burned the house down?" Amelia asked the three of them.

Alex and Sophie turned to Natalie, who just looked at the wall innocently.

"Natalie?..."

"Yeah?"

"How did you burn the house down?"

Natalie sighed.

"That boy Aaron came to the house and tried to flirt with me, so I slammed the door in his face and he put oil all around our home and we ran out as fast a we could before it could explode with us in it."

It looked like she was staying at Delbert's for a long time then, which is a good thing. She went upstairs and Sarah gave her a pair of pjama's and she got into bed. Delbert came and said goodnight to her by kissing her, but its always one of the girls that HAD to ruin it.

"I HAD to ruin it didn't I? Oh well..." Alex laughed.

They both shook their heads and everyone was asleep by 1am (Alex, Sophie and Natalie like to watch Harry Potter...).

* * *

"Aunt Amelia! WAKE UUUUUPPPP!" Sophie shouted.

"I never knew she could sleep that deeply." Delbert said.

No matter what sounds were happening around Amelia, she wouldn't wake up. Jim had a sneaky idea.

"BEN!" He shouted.

B.E.N came barging in through the door.

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Scream in Amelia's ear."

"But Jimmy, that's really-"

"Do it..."

He took a big breath, and belted out his scream in her ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amelia jumped out of bed and glared at the kids, who were laughing their asses off.

"I swear you children do that again, you will be cleaning the Legacy with just your toothbrushes..." Amelia said harshly.

"Amelia, remember I would take you shopping today for new clothes?" Sarah said.

"Oh yeah..." Amelia said sadly.

She hated clothes shopping, one of the things she ABSOLOUTLY hated. She got up and Sarah gave her some of her own clothes, she got ready in 20 minutes and they went out of the house and left. Jim went into the back garden to go and fix his solar surfer and B.E.N followed him, and Delbert went over to Alex, Sophie and Natalie.

"Girls, do you mind if you come out with me today? I need to get something really important."

"Like what?" Natalie asked.

"W-well, its that I want to ask Amelia...um..." Delbert struggled, and they all become more suspicious.

"Yes?..." Sophie said.

"I wanted to ask Amelia if...she wanted to m-marry me..." Delbert said.

Alex, Sophie and Natalie froze right there, then they started to scream.

"OH MY GOD YOUR GONNA PROPOSE TO HER!" Alex said.

"Girls-"

"SHES GONNA SAY YES AND I KNOW SHE IS!" Sophie said.

"Girls-"

"IMAGINE HER ON THE DAY IN A WEDDING DRESS! Oh my god..." Natalie said.

Delbert laughed.

"So, you gonna come help me find a ring or what?" Delbert asked.

Well, I can tell you that its obvious that Alex, Sophie and Natalie said altogether...

"YES!"

They all got into Delbert's carriage, and they were on their way to town...

* * *

"So, you hate clothes shopping?" Sarah said.

"Yes, but if I have to, then I have to get over it." Amelia said.

They were both walking in town, going in and out of clothes shops.

"How about this?" Amelia showed a grey long sleeve shirt (its winter there), with a black heart in the middle.

They brought loads of clothes, and Amelia finally got used to clothes shopping.

* * *

I think we should give Amelia a gold medal for that achievement because who doesn't love clothes shopping?! I LOVE it! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. Next is gonna be Delbert and the girls looking for a ring for the proposal! (NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE THE PROPOSAL, THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL BE (WELL, I THINK THERE WILL BE TWO PARTS BUT OH WELL!))


	6. You REALLY need to be taught?

here were loads of ring shops, they finally found one which had beautiful rings.

"Hey, what about this?" Delbert showed the girls a lovely platinum one with a gold swirly pattern on it.

"Oh yes." Alex said.

"That's beautiful!" Sophie said.

"She will LOVE that." Natalie said.

Delbert smiled and went up to the desk. The man looked at the ring and smirked at Delbert.

"Gonna propose for your special lady eehhh?" The man nudged Delbert and he laughed.

They took the ring and walked back to the carriage. When they got back, it was good Sarah or Amelia weren't there.

"Okay Delbert, you know what to do?" Sophie asked.

"Ummm, n-no..."

"NO?!"

"Jeez Delbert..." Natalie said.

"You need to learn how to do stuff like this." Alex said.

"Let's go get Jim." Sophie said.

Delbert held back.

"Oh no, bad. Bad." He said. "If he finds out he is gonna ruin it!"

"Please?" Alex begged.

"No." He said.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Im not gonna stop begging."

Delbert sighed.

"Fine."

The girls high fived each other and they went outside to see Jim.

"Hey Jim." Sophie said.

"Hey." Jim said.

"Can you help us?" Alex asked him.

"With what?..." He asked sipping his coke.

"Delbert is gonna propose to Amelia."

At that moment, he spit it out in shock.

"Really?!" He said. "Finally! You need to be taught how to do this the right way man."

They all walked back inside and Jim went through what Delbert had to do.

"Okay, this is a simple thing, simple as peas,-"

"Just get to the point..." Sophie said.

"...Right. So, all you have to do is bend down on one knee..." Jim bended down on one knee as so, "And just say, 'Will you marry me?'."

Delbert nodded, but suddenly Sarah and Amelia came in. Delbert hid the box in his pocket and acted natural.

"Did you get any good clothes?" Delbert asked normally.

"Yeah, I got this denim jacket with a black and white stripped shirt which I love a lot." Amelia said.

"Well, me Soph and Alex would _love _to stay and chat, but um..." Natalie stopped.

"We have to go to the park...to meet..." Sophie stopped also.

"Our friends...pet..." Alex finished.

The 3 of them put their jackets and beanies on and rushed out the door, leaving Delbert, Jim, Sarah and Amelia.

"H-hey, why don't you put away your things?" Delbert said to Amelia.

Amelia nodded and walked upstairs.

"Delbert, your shuddering." Sarah said.

"Um, w-well, its that-"

"Doc is gonna propose to Amelia." Jim said.

Sarah looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"YES DELBERT, YOUR FINALLY GONNA DO IT AAAAH!" Sarah screamed.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Delbert and Jim both shouted.

Amelia rushed down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Why the fuck are you screaming?!" She said.

"Nothing..." Delbert said.

Amelia looked suspiciously at them all and walked back upstairs. Delbert sighed of relief and walked upstairs into his bedroom.

* * *

_**9:30 pm**_

"So, Kevin annoys you _that_ much?" Alex asked Natalie.

"He's a bastard!" Natalie said.

"Natalie, what did I say about swearing?" Amelia shouted at Natalie.

Natalie sighed whilst annoyed.

"We're not allowed to swear until we're thirteen...I know that Auntie Amelia!"

Jim laughed.

"Shouldn't you three be getting to bed by now?" Jim said.

"Shouldn't you have a girlfriend by now?" Sophie said.

Jim raised an eyebrow and the three went upstairs.

"Um, me and Jim have to go to bed now, so..."

Sarah grabbed Jim's arm and they went upstairs, leaving the cute couple on their own.

"It was, really nice what you did for me and the girls..." Amelia said.

Delbert shrugged but smiled.

"Well, sometimes you just..." Delbert sighed. "Goodnight Amelia."

Before he walked upstairs, he kissed Amelia's forehead and went upstairs. Amelia sat there, fiddling with a piece of string.

_"Delbert is not like other men, he is the kindest gentleman on Montressor. I'm SO lucky to be with him...I just want to stay with him forever..."_

* * *

Awwwww, Delbert is gonna propose to Amelia! Anyway, my next chapter, is...well. Its not gonna be long. Its a short chapter of the night...and I hope I can post it sometime tonight for ya, as a treat for you guys! :D


	7. Nasty nightmares make snuggly couples

_Amelia couldn't see anything except for darkness. She was blindfolded and gagged, with her hands and legs tied together. She heard footsteps, and someone was finally taking off her gag to talk._

_"Who are you?! And what do you want?" She asked._

_"Well ye see cap'n, ye were about to kill meh. So, I decided to kidnap yeh and yeh boyfriend." The man said._

_He undid Amelia's blindfold and she was shocked to see who it was, it was Silver!_

_"Silver..." Amelia angrily said._

_"It's me cap'n. Now, yeh going to stay here until I let ye go." Silver said._

_"Where's Delbert?" Amelia asked._

_Silver walked to the side, and Amelia saw Delbert. Weak, powerless. She gasped as Silver went over to him, and he started to beat him with a stick._

_"NO! STOP!" Amelia shouted._

_She started to cry as she saw blood coming out of Delbert, she kept shouting at him._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Amelia shot up from her bed, she was panting fast and her heart was beating rapidly. She got out from her bed and tiptoed into Delbert's room.

"Delbert?" She whispered.

No answer. She walked over to Delbert who was sleeping peacefully.

"Delbert." She said, flicking his ear.

_"He does look cute whilst asleep..." _She thought. She kept flicking his ear until she decided to blow in it.

"YAAAH!" He shouted.

"Sssh!" Amelia whispered.

Delbert looked at Amelia like she was crazy.

"A-Amelia? W-what are you doing in my room?"

"I-I had a nightmare, about you..." She whispered.

Delbert smiled and hugged her.

"Well, do you want to s-sleep in my bed?" He asked.

Amelia look astonished, _"Wow, didn't think it would be that easy..." _She thought.

She got into Delbert's bed and snuggled up next to him. Both of them were together in his bed, sleeping peacefully with each other.

* * *

I'm really sorry I made this a short chapter, and I'll see if I can post the proposal chapter tonight! See ya.


	8. Propsal!

In the morning, Amelia was still in Delbert's bed. They were sleeping peacefully together until...

_**BANG!**_

Delbert and Amelia shot up, Amelia shook her head. She walked downstairs and she saw Sophie and Natalie in the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you two doing down here at..." She checked her watch, "8am?"

Natalie shrugged.

"Its the time we always get up."

"And the time we like to make..." Sophie paused.

"PANCAKES!" They both shouted.

Alex ran down the stairs as she heard them say that.

"I'm joining." She said.

Amelia sighed and walked back upstairs, she walked into her room and closed her door. Delbert walked downstairs yawning.

"Girls, its 8am. What are you doing?"

"We always make pancakes at 8!" Natalie happily said.

Alex tried to flip the pan with her hand but it fell it the ground, making a loud clang. And that's when Jim ran down the stairs...

"What the- What's going on?!" Jim shouted.

Sophie, Natalie and Alex put their hands up to say they did nothing.

"Oh yeah sure, say that you didn't do anything you little bas-"

"JAMES PLEADIES HAWKINS." Sarah shouted.

"But mum they were-"

"Don't you ever call those girls bastards, do you hear me?" Sarah demanded.

"Your turning like Amelia mum..." Jim laughed as he ran upstairs.

Sarah rolled her eyes, then turned all her attention to Delbert.

"So, how are you gonna do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

Sarah slapped her hand on her forehead.

"How are you gonna propose you dumbass?!" Natalie said.

"Oh! Um, I found this really nice oak tree Amelia likes looking at outside her window all the time-"

"So that's where your gonna propose?" Sophie asked.

"No Sophie, that's where he is gonna give birth!" Alex said, slapping her arm.

Delbert glared at Alex, then sat on the sofa looking at the ring.

* * *

_**4:00pm...**_

"So, where are you taking me to?" Amelia asked.

"You'll see..." Delbert smirked.

He held Amelia's hand as they walked to the oak tree. Amelia's smile turned into a big one as she saw it.

"Oh my god! This is the tree I've always loved." Amelia said.

Delbert laughed a bit.

"I was hoping you would love me the same way..." Delbert said.

Amelia was lost.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that you are my life, and I would totally love it if..."

Delbert reached into his pocket and brought out something that Amelia gasped about.

"Amelia Smollet, will you-"

"YES!" She shouted.

Delbert picked her up and spun her around, she put the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. This was the most happiest experience they had ever had (well, just wait until the wedding of course!). They walked back home and they couldn't wait to tell the exciting news. They finally got in to tell everyone...

"Ben that's not how you play horseshoes." Sophie said.

"Well of course it is! You have to through it on the ground to see if it bounces and goes through the pole!"

Sophie sighed.

"Oh you give me a migraine..."

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Amelia shouted.

Sophie dropped the horseshoe and it landed on her foot.

"AHH! OH MY GOD YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Sophie shouted.

Everyone ran down and hugged Amelia and Delbert, they couldn't WAIT to get married.

"Can we be bridesmaids?!" Alex, Natalie and Sophie asked altogether.

Amelia shrugged.

"Only if your good." She said.

They highed fived each other and ran upstairs with an iPad, it looked like they were the dressers...(O.O)

"What about Mary's Wedding Dresses?" Natalie asked.

They scrolled through a lot of dresses that were wonderful.

"Okay, are we gonna help Delbert? Or is Jim gonna-"

"We'll let Jim do it Alex..." Sophie said.

"Girls, get ready to be bridesmaids!" Natalie said.

* * *

THEIR GETTING MARRIED! FINALLY :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDD! I never knew moment came so quickly, so hold on to your handles, cuz this rollarcoaster is gonna ROCK!


	9. Buying the dresses, and vomiting a lot

**_BLEUGH!_**

The annoying sound that woke everyone up in the morning, Sarah had been sick for 8 days and everyone is getting sick and tired of it. Amelia was now sleeping with Delbert, they have really turned into a couple. (And I cute one that is!)

"Poor Sarah, she's been like that for ages." Delbert said.

"Yeah, I should check on her, see if shes alright." Amelia said.

Amelia got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sarah, Sarah open the door." Amelia said.

She heard the sound of the toilet flushing and Sarah unlocked the door.

"Oh morning Amelia, I was _not _vomiting just then..." Sarah said innocently.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Your not well enough to come out with me to go shopping for a dress! Stay in, I know three other girls who will take me." Amelia said.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

* * *

"OH MY GOD WE WOULD LOVE TO!" Natalie shouted.

"WE ARE GONNA GET YOU THE BEST DRESS EVEEER!" Sophie shouted.

"And you are gonna look amazing big sis!" Alex said as she hugged Amelia.

"Thank you girls, I thought you would hate going dress shopping. Which would be all of you." Amelia said.

The girls rolled her eyes.

"I would never wear a dress, but I would only for you aunt Amelia." Natalie said.

Amelia laughed and she went upstairs and got dressed. B.E.N was trying to beg Alex to go with her and the others, but all she said was no.

"Hey, what are you girls doing up? Normally on Saturdays you have lay in's." Delbert said as he walked downstairs.

"Well, we were just getting ready..." Alex stopped.

"To go out for..." Natalie stopped.

"STARBUCKS! Cause that's what we are getting ready...to go out for..." Sophie said.

Alex and Natalie stared at Sophie, she was literally obsessed with Starbucks. Delbert shrugged and walked back upstairs.

"Starbucks?" Alex asked Sophie.

"W-w-well, I am...obsessed with it." Sophie replied.

"Yeah no kidding, every time after school we always go to starbucks because of you." Natalie said.

Sophie shrugged and Amelia came down the stairs.

"Kay girls lets go." Amelia said.

* * *

"Sooo, where are you taking me?" Amelia asked the girls.

"Mary's wedding dresses, the best dresses in town!" Natalie said.

The girls kept dragging Amelia around, until they finally saw the shop. They walked in and a big frog lady walked over to the four.

"Hello ladies. How can I help you?" The lady said.

"Yes, well I'm looking for-"

"Big sis, let me take care of this." Alex interrupted Amelia, who stared at her amazed. "My big sister is getting married next week, and we were looking for the perfect dress."

"Well, search around! There are plenty of dresses for you to fit into." The lady said.

"Also, these three need dresses for bridesmaids." Amelia said.

"Ah, the bridesmaid dresses are upstairs." The lady helpfully said.

"Okay, I found one on the iPad which looked like it suited you." Sophie said.

She walked over to the other side and disappeared, she was looking through loads of dresses and back at her iPad, and she finally found the dress she needed. She picked out a long white dress with sparkly diamonds that looked like the buttons for the back. It was plain, but beautiful.

"Oh my god, that looks beautiful!" Amelia said.

"Not an everyday catchphrase you would say aunt Amelia...Anyway, go try it on." Natalie said.

Amelia laughed and walked into the fitting room, they walked upstairs and looked for bridesmaids dresses, and Natalie found three beautiful ones. It was ice blue with sparkly snowflakes as buttons.

"Natalie...their beautiful! How the heck did you find them?" Alex asked.

"I dunno, I just found them." Natalie laughed.

"Let's quickly put them on before Aunt Amelia comes out." Sophie said.

They all rushed into a changing room each and quickly put the dresses on, Amelia came upstairs calling the girls. She couldn't find them anywhere until...

"Oh...my...gosh..." Amelia said.

She saw the girls in their dresses, tears came to her eyes.

"Don't cry big sis, you look absolutely-"

"Its not that, its just that you three are growing up so fast it just..." Amelia kept on crying happily.

She hugged the three, it was true. They did look really beautiful. They brought their dresses and left the shop, and Amelia wasn't talking.

"Aunt Amelia? Why aren't you talking?" Natalie asked.

"Its nothing..." She replied.

"Your nervous Aunt Amelia. I can see it." Sophie said.

Amelia sighed, they won once again.

"Yep."

"Theres nothing to be nervous about big sis. Just wait till I grow up-why the heck did I just say that?!" Alex said.

"Oooohhh Alex!" Natalie said.

"Wanna marry Harrison do we?!" Sophie said.

Natalie and Sophie both laughed and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Love can't always make your life be more happier..." Sophie said.

"Yes it can!" Natalie said.

"How would you know?"

"Im going out with someone. Duh!"

"Oh yea, who?"

"Josh King."

"You never told me that."

"Well now you know."

"Girls, lets shut up and get going." Amelia said.

* * *

Yeah, us girls...we talk about boys a little bit...yeah...hm. Anyway, they've brought their dresses, Sarah has been vomiting. But for 8 days?! What could that mean...O.O FIND OUT!


	10. Big Surprise!

Alex couldn't stop walking across the room and back. Sarah was freaking her out by vomiting all day and Amelia wasn't talking for days. Sophie and Natalie came down the stairs.

"Amelia still wont talk, we asked her why she is still in her room. But she didn't answer." Sophie said.

"And Sarah is still vomiting and she doesn't even have a fever!" Natalie said.

Alex sighed, them three had to take care of Amelia and Sarah whilst Delbert and Jim were getting things sorted for the wedding in 3 days.

"Kay, you two go check Sarah, ill check my sis."

The three went upstairs, Sophie and Natalie went into Sarah's room and Alex knocked on Amelia's door.

"Amelia, open the door." Alex said.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes..."

"Then you can come in."

Alex walked in and Amelia was lieing there on her bed. She wasn't asleep, she had her eyes open but she looked devastated.

"Okay, for the past 2 days you have been stressed. Why?" Alex asked.

Amelia sat up and stared at the floor.

"I'm really nervous. Its just that..."

Amelia stopped.

"Its just what?" Alex asked.

"Delbert, asked me if-I wanted a family." Amelia said.

Alex was confused.

"You _have_ a family..."

"No! I mean...a litter." Amelia finished.

Alex's eyes widened. Yes, she has been through _that _education at school but she didn't know why Amelia was sad.

"So your sad why?"

"Because I-am worried that I wont be a good...mother."

"Of course you will be! You have took care of me for 2 years and your not even my mother, so what? You will be fantastic."

Amelia smiled and hugged Alex.

"By the way big sis, can I name the babies?" Alex laughed.

"Sure." Amelia laughed also.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Natalie said.

"Because its stuff to do with adults." Sarah said.

Sophie stared at her.

"...you are _just _vomiting..." Sophie said.

"Not _just, _its just that theres a reason that I am." Sarah said.

Natalie sighed.

"Then why can't you tell us?"

"Cause I-"

Sarah paused. She knew she was gonna tell them something that she shouldn't of.

"I'm-"

At that moment, Alex and Amelia came into the room to check on Sarah.

"Perfect timing, now you can tell _all _of us, what's going on. Cause I don't have a-"

"I'm pregnant."

Sophie stopped and stared at Sarah with wide eyes. Everyone was silent.

"Oh my god." Sophie said. "How did? You are? He has-oh fuck it."

Sarah laughed and everyone was excited.

"Sarah, you have _got _to let me name it. I'm amazing at names." Alex said.

"Ill keep that in mind." Sarah laughed.

Everyone was now silent.

"So...wanna play super smash bros brawl guys?" Natalie asked Alex and Sophie.

"Lets go!"

The three rushed downstairs and Amelia was somewhat suspicious.

"So, who made you pregnant?"

"Um, I went to this...night club...and I met a guy...we did it ages ago and now..." Sarah looked up at Amelia and laughed.

Amelia shook her head and walked back into her room, and the three girls were playing super smash bros brawl all day.

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter guys but I didn't have any ideas for the past couple of days then I thought back to it. Anyway, Sarah is now pregnant! OOOOOHHHHH! And its CLOSE to Delbert and Amelia's wedding!


End file.
